My Dear Kitty
by LovelyChanru
Summary: Hibari looked at the mirror, when it came to brush his teeth. As he clean away the fog that has gathered around it he looked at himself and screamed so loud that the whole block or maybe Japan could have heard him. On his perfect head was a pair
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Dear Kitty

Summary: Hibari is sleeping so peaceful till someone came and asked for help. As he went to help him he changed his mind and rand out when he did the person had gather what he had needed. The next morning, Hibari saw something on his head that shouldn't be there

Note: Like all the good fan stories this was made with the help of NoNameZOMG. I love this girl. She's the best and I better be seeing you people read her stories thank you for reading this and I hope that you enjoy also thank NoNameZOMG cause she's the best at what she does and that is make me happy and makes a great writing partner.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter One: Neko Mess

The perfect is in bed sleeping the night away. His dream was about finally not having those damn fools around to bother him and it's just about him on the roof with little Hibird by his side. Hibari smile as he dream that and rolled to his side while hugging a small pillow that lay upon his bed. No worries about what would happen this night that might change how he looks or behaves around others.

It was pretty late at night now. Approaching the door to Hibari's house, Mukuro knew he was probably sleeping, but he didn't really care. This was important. He lifted his fist and pounded on the door, hard.

Hibari woke up with a scared look layered on his perfect pale face. The perfect uncovered him-self and went downstairs. As he's getting closer to the door he opens it and looked to see who it was. Before, Mukuro could even speak he slammed the door. After a couple of minutes later, he opens the door again.

"What do you want?"

"Hibari, I think someone broke into my house." Mukuro said. Ignoring the attitude he'd gotten from the other man.

He came here with a goal in mind and that goal was to get in his house, get some DNA off a hairbrush, throw it together with this other crap the spell was calling for and give Hibari a little SURPRISE if it worked out the way he wanted it to. Hopefully now Hibari would fall for it.

"When I go with you promise to leave me the hell alone." The raven haired male said as he let Mukuro in and went to get his jacket.

As he went upstairs he stopped to think for a while. This is MUKURO we are talking about why would he even need the skylarks help? The perfect just guess he wants to ruin his night's sleep.

'Okay...' Mukuro thought, 'Maybe he could get his DNA ANOTHER way...' Hibari wasn't too shabby. Nice body. He has a cute face. But, obviously, not the brightest crayon in the box. Didn't he know to follow his instincts? He MUST be a bit suspicious.

"Come on. We'll make it quick." Mukuro said as he waited for the young skylark. 

"Alright alright I'll be downstairs." Hibari grabbed his jacket and went downstairs. "Let's go and get this over with." Hibari pushed Mukuro out the door and then closed his door with his keys. He went behind Mukuro and the perfect started following him.

"Can I ask you something?" Hibari asked but they went right into the question not waiting for an answer.

"You are Mukuro the most powerful illusionist. Why would you get a skylark to protect you? When you can defend yourself also with those two idiots?"

The perfect kept walking behind him till hopefully they will reach a stop.

"Whoa, I don't need you to PROTECT me, Hibari, it's just..." He paused, looking for the right words, "Wouldn't you be a little weirded out? That could be anybody. Think of yourself as my backup." Mukuro explained, hoping his lies were actually as convincing as they sounded to him. He was already on a roll. God, don't let the good luck die on him now...

"I can't think of myself as your backup when you already have two idiots and that girl with you. Don't you think you should use them as your backup and not getting up at one in the morning run to someone's house and get them?"

The perfect growled at the last comment he had to say to that but kept on walking still. He knew it was cold out but just crossed his arms ignoring the feeling that was running down his spine telling him to go back home.

"Two idiots and a girl isn't the same thing." Mukuro said, noticing the chill that went through Hibari's body. "You're more capable." The brunette wrapped an arm around Hibari's shoulders. "Cold, Hibari?"

The perfect moved away from Mukuro just to make his arm drop from where it was place on his body. "First off, don't touch me. Second, are we there yet?" Now you can tell that the Skylark is really upset at all the walking, the coldness, and the lack of sleep he's getting today.

"I'm just being friendly. You're OBVIOUSLY cold. And yes. We are here." Hibari was too tired. Mukuro stopped in front of his house and turned to walk up the steps. He wondered how this was going to go down... If Hibari wasn't even cool with the shoulder thing, how was he supposed to make this work?

The perfect was hot on his trail. He wanted to get this job done with already and go home already. He couldn't stand being near Mukuro and all this right now. "So what are we going to do now? And is this going to be over soon?" The skylark asked as he was still behind him.

"We'll search the house, floor by floor, bottom to top." Mukuro walked slightly ahead, opening the door to the basement and turning on the flickering light, "Starting here. Ready?"

Hibari just looked at him. The look he gave him is the look that I wish you dead. "Alright I'm ready is there really a point of this?" The head perfect asked as he pulled out his tonfas.

"Oh my God, Hibari I have EXPLAINED this to you at LEAST two times already. Are you going to help me search or not?" Without waiting for an answer, Mukuro headed down the creaky stairs to the basement. Hibari would follow. He knew he would.

The perfect followed but his eyes show a different story. He stopped dead on his tracks pulled his arm away from Mukuro and started to leave. As he pulled his arm away from the pineapple he ended up having a scar but quickly ignored it as he left. He ran all the way home. 

Mukuro rolled his eyes as he watched Hibari run out of the house. Typical skylark. At least he messed up enough to ensure Mukuro would get some DNA. Looking underneath his fingernails he could SEE the blood. It was almost sickening, but in a SWEET sense. 

DNA Acquired.

The perfect went home. He unlocked his door threw the jacket on the floor and went to his room. He would clean that up later forget all this. He needed sleep. When he made to his room he completely crashed on his bed. As he went to dream land, he knew something was so terribly wrong but yet again he ignores the feeling.

After throwing his potion together, Mukuro was certain it would work. When Hibari woke up in the morning (if he even went to sleep), there'd be quite a surprise waiting for him.

As the next morning rolled by, Hibari woke up and stretched his arms out and leg. Once he gotten up from the bed and went to his bathroom. He hasn't looked at the mirror yet. When Hibari finished, doing all the daily things he does in the morning.

He looked at the mirror, when it came to brush his teeth. As he clean away the fog that has gathered around it he looked at himself and screamed so loud that the whole block or maybe Japan could have heard him. On his perfect head was a pair of fluffy black cat ears and he checked behind him to see a black cat tail around him. He screamed again.

Mukuro woke up in the morning feeling good. His first thought of the day flickered toward Hibari. He wondered how the little perfect was doing...

"Who, what, how, why, who would- MUKURO!" Hibari yelled at the top of his lungs as he left the room.

He looked at the alarm clock by his bed and notice he still had time as he got dress. He grabbed a black hat put it on his head and put his tail behind his black jacket standing straight hiding inside of that. He left his house and made a dash to Mukuro's place. Right now he looked like all hell was going to be let lose. As he got there he kicked the door and punched it a couple of times.

And that would be Hibari. The brunette didn't even have a chance to get dressed and prepare for the long argument he was sure would come. No matter. He went to the door. 

"Hibari! What a pleasant surprise. Especially considering the way you SO RUDELY stormed out on me last night."

"Shut the hell you stupid pineapple!" Hibari yelled while pointing at finger at the said pineapple. "What's your problem? Why the fuck did you turn me into a neko! Do you have a problem with me? Or do you really want to get killed by me!" The perfect yelled and kept on tapping his finger on Mukuro's chest as he yelled every question out and walked forward till Mukuro's back hit the wall behind him. "TURN ME BACK TO NORMAL!" Hibari yell as he point his finger down and looked at him.

"Oh please, we BOTH know you couldn't kill me even if you TRIED. Didn't you say something to that effect last night or was that just my imagination?" Mukuro grabbed Hibari's hand and shoved it away from his chest. 

"And why do you automatically blame ME for this... neko mess?"

"I don't care if I can't kill you that won't stop me from trying! And I didn't say anything to that effect last night it was your damn fruity imagination! Who else on earth would turn me into a neko?" The skylark yells at Mukuro's face.

We all know that Hibari doesn't like showing his feelings or any of that type of stuff but let's remember he's getting those moody traits that cat's have. Hibari glare at Mukuro he put up the same hand he was using to poke Mukuro's chest and just slapped his face.

Mukuro laughed. No way in hell was THAT going to get him anywhere. Straightening himself back out again. He looked down on the shorter man. "You figure it out yourself, Hibari."

"Mukuro..." He let the name roll off his tongue with a threat. "Turn me back to normal... or I'll bite you to death." The perfect said as he looked up at the Mukuro. "And if you don't not only will I bite you to death, I'll also tell the baby."

Hibari hated going to the baby but this was a problem he was facing right now and his feelings is getting the best of him right now.

"You got some proof to back those statements up, there?" Mukuro asked, "No? Then I don't want to hear it." Hibari glared at him. "I know it's you that did this to me so fix it!" The perfect yelled once more as his cat ears flat facing sideways and his tail stood up straight moving side to side.

Mukuro laughed, "Oh yeah, that's real threatening, Hibari. Nice ears." The brunette sighed and turned around. He walked into his house leaving the door open, not really caring if Hibari came in or walked away. "So, let's say you were RIGHT and I DID turn you into... what you are. What then? You know I don't do things for no reason."

Hibari glared more and followed him in his house. The skylark's pupils only getting thinner, as the anger came to him again. "Why would you turn me into this? Just tell me the reason." Hibari said as he started to hiss at him shocking his own self of how much he's acting like a cat.

"So, Hibari, what would you do to be turned back?" Mukuro asked, "That is, if I even COULD turn you back because we're not saying I did this..."

"Mukuro, I know you did this and I know that you can turn me back to what I was." Hibari said still angry with his cat ears back and his tail still standing moving side to side. "I would do anything to be turned back." The perfect added the last part as he looked at him.

I think this came out very good thanks to the help of Katie (NoNameZOMG). If you ever want to team up with you should do it because wow she's totally awesome, very helpful, and a great friend. Well, anyways I have some new for you Katie is having a hard time writing her last chapter for her story Lie To Me. She has writer's block-y. But don't worry people she's half way done with the chapter and just needs an ending. By the way, Please review if you love this and everything because it means a lot to me.

I'm glad I teamed up with Katie because all of you guys liked the story Hot Spring Fun so I'm praying you guys will love it

Love

Blackange11994


	2. Fix it

**Title:** My Dear Kitty

**Summary:** Hibari is sleeping so peaceful till someone came and asked for help. As he went to help him he changed his mind and rand out when he did the person had gather what he had needed. The next morning, Hibari saw something on his head that shouldn't be there

**Note:** And Finish now I have time to finish my other chapter story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! Now everybody say thank you to me and Katie mostly Katie cause she did oneshots!

**Chapter Two:** Fix It

Mukuro laughed. Not exactly what he wanted form this situation, but... He went into it blind and now at least he had something to look forward to. "Well, for starters, want to tell me why you're always such a huge ** to me?" He asked.

The perfect glared at Mukuro "I'm such a pain to you because I hated how you treated me at our fight and I hated and still do hate that I lost to you." The skylark looked away he had a tiny blush across his face which made his cat ears go to their side and his tail wrapped around his waist. "N-now turn me to normal or I'll bite you to death and tell Reborn."

"Reborn can go to hell." Mukuro said, "And too bad, you lost. Grow up. Cute blush, by the way. Is that supposed to mean something?"

"you can go to hell for all i care! just turn me back to normal." Hibari looked away and covered his face ignoring the comment about his blush. These mood swings are really taking control over the perfect it's just so odd being a neko and having these mood swings running around your body and taking control over it. (A/N: This feeling's taking control and I can't help it can't sit around and let him win now thought you should kn- Um back to the story damn you Jesse McCartney)

"Oh, psh..." Mukuro said, smirking. "Don't I still get a favor or something out of you? I'm the one that's supposed to be" the brunette paused, bringing his hands up and waving them around for effect, "turning you back to normal."

The perfect looked away and crossed his arms. "What do you want in return for turning back to normal? Is it going to take long cause I have..." Hibari paused as he looked at his watch and glared at the numbers. "Mukuro meet me in the school." With those words that left his mouth he ran out. First time, in his whole life that he's running late.

Of course. Hoe virginal could he be? How was it NOT obvious what he was hinting at? Sighing, Mukuro supposed he should go ahead and meet Hibari at the school...

As the perfect made it to the school he looked to see if anybody else was running late and saw Tsuna and everybody else there crowding around him. Hibaris ears started to move side ways to the side of his face. "I'm going to be seen by them." Hibari thought as he tucked his ears in the hat and put his tail away behind his jacket. He started walking acting like nothing is wrong till Tsuna noticed him.

"Hiiiiie it's Hibari." Tsuna said as the pathetic girl that he is.

"Oi hello HIbari-San!" Yamaonto yelled and smiled.

" I hate my life." Hibari quoted and ignored them.

As Hibari left his group of friends or just some social people that he really dislike and headed into the empty school, Mukuro was waiting for him. He knew that, it being before school started for the day, they had some time. Even if it was limited. Hibari walked away once, but he wouldn't let himself get interrupted a second time.

Hibari made it away from them and ran inside the empty school building with his cat off and jacket fell off his shoulders. He came inside an empty classroom and saw Mukuro there. "when are you going to change me back." he looked at him as he wrapped his tail around his waist feeling over exposed.

Mukuro laughed. "You're cute like this, I might not want to change you back at all." He noticed the other boy's tail. Feeling nervous? "Is that a good nervous or a bad nervous?" He asked laughing. He was thinking he get something from him right about now.

Hibari backed away a bit from him. "it's bad because I feel you might do something to me and I feel over exposed." they skylark said as he looked away from the other in a shy way as he let his tail get around his waist more and his ears go to the side.

"I won't do anything to you that you don't want me to do." Mukuro said, inching closer as Hibari took his step back, "You DO want to be normal again, yes?"

The perfect looked up at him and nodded yes but his tail held his grip on Hibari's waist. "What is it that I have to do, to be turn back to normal?" The skylark asked as he looked into Mukuro's mismatched eyes. 

"Oh, I don't know... I was thinking something along the lines of you give me something, I give you something in return?" Mukuro smiled as he looked at Hibari meeting his gray blue eyes.

"Alright. What is it that you want?" Hibari looked away from the mismatched eyes and focus on the ground. He didn't feel that good around Mukuro around right now it's not because of the cat ears and tail. It's because the air it felt as if its too deep? Or something else.

"Are you seriously that dense?" The brunette sighed, "I want to have sex with you." He bluntly stated, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back against the wall. Suddenly he felt like he had a fetish. Although, maybe it wasn't for the nekko thing, it was for Hibari.

The perfect looked away from the floor and started to blush. "Is there something else that I can do besides that." Hibari's shy and very embarrassed about this. "Why would you even wanna have sex with me?" He blushed more. Truth is the perfect didn't find himself handsome or anything at all. So it's a shock that someone would want to do him.

Mukuro sucked his teeth, rolling his eyes as his whole posture fell. "Oh, come on, now. You're VERY attractive." He sighed "Unless you don't want to be turned back?"

"Yes I do want to be turn back." Hibari looked at him and got closer to him. "Where and how do we start this?" He looked away as he blushed.

"Hibari, don't act so naieve. We do this right here, right now. We've got a few minutes." Mukuro said and paused for a second. When he got nothing fro Hibari, he commanded "So strip."

Hibari blushed red. He didn't want to do this. He didn't know anything about sex he doesn't even know how to feel about this. The perfect knwos that he can't go back because he did say that he would do anything so he'll do anything. Hibari started to take off his shirt and then to his pants he got naked infront of those mismatched eyes and looked away as his tail wraped around his waist.

"Act a bit more into it, would you?" Mukuro asked, reaching down to unzip his own pants. "Come here."

"I'll try." Hibari went close to him and looked at him waiting for something to happen.

Mukuro didn't see the point in being all kissy-touchy when all he wanted was sex. "Bend over that table." He said, gesturing over towards it.

Hibari looked at the table and bended over. The perfect closed his eyes and waited till something went in him. He just felt sorry for himself. Doing all of this just because of Mukuro's stupid expirment.

Pressing his chest up against Hibari's back, Mukuro leaned down over him and began to lightly bite at his neck. This was all happening quick, but it wasn't like it was unplanned. And he wanted to have sex with Hibari, not hurt him. This was running through his head as he opted to insert a finger into his body instead of his whole package. 'Let's not injure the poor boy...'

Hibari blushed at the bitting on his neck. The perfect moved his head a bit to the side to give the other room to bite and do anything he wanted with his neck. "Ahhhh." Hibari moaned to the feeling of having one of Mukuro's fingers in him. 

At Hibari's encouragement Mukuro inserted a second finger. Who knew someone that didn't want something could enjoy it so much? Typical Hibari. The perfect blushed more of another finger being in him. "Ahhh." Hibari blushed and moan a bit more of the finger being inside of him moving in and out of him. Enough of that.

Mukuro felt like he was ready. He sure sounded it. He pulled the fingers out of his body and positioned himself at his entrance. Hibari moaned of having Mukuro's finger pulled out of him. He got ready to feel something much bigger go inside his body. 

Mukuro grasped Hibari's hips, holding him down while he lined himself up and slowly entered him. Hibari held on to the table tighter feeling something going in him was driving him into pain and some excitement. "Mmmmm" Hibari moaned a bit waiting for the whole thing to be inside of him. Hibari didn't need to go very slow. He was beyond ready. Mukuro began working up a steady pace.

"Ahhhh" Hibari moaned out again in love with the pleasure he's getting from Mukuro. He held on to the table not as tight as before but enjoying the feeling of having something inside of him. "Ahh...mmm. M-Mukuro move ahhh faster" Hibari said between moans and complied with Hibari's request, readjusting himself and speeding the pace up.

Hibari moaned more enjoying the feeling loving every single hint of pleasure that was being given to him. "Ahh ahhh ahhh ahhh Mukuro" Hibair went red as he moaned the mans name.

Hibari moaned with every push Mukuro did inside of him. "Ahhh ahhh." Hibari moaned enjoying the feeling of being entered and everything. "Mukuro ahhh I'm going to cum ahh." The perfect said between moaned and pants.

Mukuro picked up the pace a tad more. Hibari was close, but he wasn't sure how long he could keep going himself. He gripped the smaller man's hips tighter and gave it one last hard thrust as he came.

Hibari came once Mukuro did his last thrust. He ended up breathing hard and blushing as he stole a glance at Mukuro and then looked away.

Breathing heavily, Mukuro pulled out of Hibari. "Aww, don't be shy, babe." He said, zipping up his pants. "That was really good."

"Whatever makes you happy..."

()))))))))))))))))))*))))))))))))))))))))))))))))*))))))))))))))))))))))*)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))*))))))))))))))))

And now I'm done with this story so thanks for ready this. Review if you think it's wroth it.


End file.
